This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with integrated transmitters.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications circuitry such as local area network wireless circuitry and cellular telephone communications circuitry. This circuitry may be used to support cellular telephone calls and data links. In some scenarios, it may be possible to use a wireless link such as a wireless local area network link to remotely control an external component such as a computer that is running a compatible software program. Consumer electronics equipment such as compact disk players and televisions is typically not capable of being controlled in this way. Users of this type of equipment are generally forced to use dedicated infrared remote controls or complex accessories.
It would therefore be desirable to provide electronic devices with integrated wireless transmitters for controlling external equipment.